


(You are my) Fashion

by xiyous (youxiaotu)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sharing Clothes, but ares is soft i promise this fic is innocent, is this polyamorous!, there is some implied adult stuff going on, zhangharem for the thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youxiaotu/pseuds/xiyous
Summary: Professional Clothes Thief, Mister You Zhangjing.





	(You are my) Fashion

**Author's Note:**

> sighs im shit for cute boyfriend shit also bc i don't have someone to steal clothes on
> 
> my playlist:  
> * 朱正廷 - 待签收  
> * 艾熱 / 李佳隆 - 星球墜落  
> * 飛輪海 - 超喜歡你 (look dont judge me i know this song is fuckin old but i still party to it ok)  
> * Red Velvet - Red Dress  
> * f(x) - Love Hate  
> * S.H.E & 飛輪海 - 酸甜 (this too)  
> * 百分九少年 - EI喔EI喔  
> * Taeyeon - Fashion
> 
> yes i dont have much songs on my library. not related to the fic, i just listened to them as I write.  
> and yes idk what i wrote............... it might not make sense,,, today,,,

01.

You Zhangjing, all adorable, cheeks filled with cuteness and bunny teeth that makes him even cuter. A soft shade of pink, sometimes yellow and white on extra large shirts that's two sizes too big for him- sometimes a mix of plaid shirts or knitted sweaters. There are times where he has two of the same design but in different colours just because he liked it so much- or he can't choose one of the two colours. Though he appears like he has infinite amount of clothes, it's not because he has a lot of them- it's just that he's good at _stealing_ things that aren't his and manage to look good at it.

Not that Zhangjing needs to steal it- nor is he really stealing them because technically, those shirts are _his_ too. (At least, that's what he claims.)

02.

A wardrobe made up of mostly Gucci, price ranging from a hundred yuan to what might cost millions and others that has been modelled on fashion shows and has been on every fashion magazine's top choice is Zhu Zhengting's. Zhangjing could enter said wardrobe and get lost in it. Three whole floors filled with clothes and accessories of different colours was more than amazing for Zhangjing who isn't interested in fashion. Sometimes he'd pull out a dress shirt or one of Zhengting's most expensive shirts. Zhengting cares less if he takes one of them and doesn't return it- the younger had been wanting to throw all his plaid shirts anyway.

Sometimes Zhengting puts them on for him, not before he gets distracted by Zhangjing's giggles. Sometimes he kisses Zhangjing on the lips, other times leaves marks on his skin. They'd always be late an hour or two on their appointments. Sometimes because Zhengting would tell him to go back and get new clothes because he cannot let his boyfriend look like a clown or a monster wearing only plaid shirts. Others- well, they forget since they're way too occupied kissing and sucking and licking on each other's lips and sometimes on their skin.

Zhangjing thinks that Zhengting's clothes are way too extravagant- even weird but Zhengting's clothes have always been elegant- just fit for someone like Zhengting.

03.

Wearing a black shirt, denim jacket and jeans- Ruibin's clothes are simple, but even if he wears the same three shirts over and over again, the same jacket, the same two pants, he manages to look good on them. Zhangjing have rolled his eyes at the younger's fashion choices (it's not like his fashion choices is any better, but at least he has different plaid patterns to choose from, not just a thousand plain black and white shirts)

Even if Zhangjing would often make fun of how plain Ruibin's choice of clothes, he still would still take one of Ruibin's shirts to wear before he sleeps.

Ruibin doesn't mind anyway. With a fond smile, he watches Zhangjing as he drifts off to sleep. Never mind that he's planning to wear that shirt for their date tomorrow, he has a ton more shirts to wear for tomorrow.

04.

Way too long that it reaches his knees, way too ugly for his taste, way too boring to be a shirt. Sometimes Zhangjing complains way too much about Wenjun's clothes when he wears them, but he still gets a shirt from Wenjun anyway, running as fast as he could as soon before Wenjun could even yell out his name, the taller coming out of his room wearing only a towel, hopelessly watching Zhangjing run away in a fit of giggles, telling him to _catch me if you can, you tall ass building!_.

There are times when Wenjun would often retort by telling him that his plaid shirts are awful, and that his shirts are much better than his because they don't look anywhere near a school uniform- it's not like Zhangjing could _fit_ in his clothes anyway. In the end, Zhangjing finds himself wanting to prove Wenjun that he's wrong about that.

Almost half of Wenjuns clothes placed on Wenjun's bed and Zhangjing on his third sweater, Wenjun finally admits defeat, acknowledging that Zhangjing indeed fits on his clothes and maybe he should take them off before he does so himself.

The cycle repeats, and Zhangjing would always end up in one of Wenjun's shirts again. Even if Wenjun thinks that Zhangjing looks cute in his red palm angels shirt, another insult would come out of his mouth, and the shirt Zhangjing is wearing comes off next.

05.

Basketball jerseys, wife beaters and shirts with Louis Vuitton printed all over it as if screaming that _this shirt alone costs more than ten thousand dollars!_ Zhangjing thinks it's ridiculous, but he continues wearing Ziyi's Louis Vuitton button-ups over his own shirts. Sometimes one of his limited edition jerseys big enough to look like a dress on him whenever he stays over with the reason that it's comfortable and he liked sleeping on it despite the room being cold enough with the aircon on the lowest temperature. Maybe it's an excuse for him to snuggle up even closer to Ziyi or to make more excuses to get warm because Ziyi will never keep the temperature up. Whichever it is, Ziyi liked it nonetheless.

There are times where miracles like Zhangjing volunteering to go to the gym with him, taking one of his tracksuits. The suits that fits him perfectly way too big for Zhangjing who is tiny, looking absolutely adorable with the neon tracksuit way too big for him. Hands barely able to reach the end of the sleeves, jacket almost covering half his face and pants way too big for his waist and way too long for his legs. He didn't understand why Zhangjing insisted that he wears that to the gym when he can just wear one of his own clothes instead and he makes sure to keep them off Zhangjing's reach next time, since he realizes that long pants are a hazard for the clumsy Zhangjing.

06.

Formal, Formal and even more formal. Yanjun would always wear things like suits, trench coats and leather jackets but the best part of Yanjun's closet would be his hoodies. Wherever he is, with pants or not- they even smell like Yanjun because that's what the other wears often when he's not on a formal meeting. Not needing to steal or take, crawling into it while Yanjun wears it sometimes and clinging onto the other like a koala.

The younger's clothes used to fit him perfectly, when did Yanjun _grow up_? Now it's just like the other clothes he steals- tee shirts more of a dress than a shirt, pants way too long that he trips on it often.

Yanjun would sometimes say that Zhangjing looks silly in his clothes, telling him that he looks like a child wearing adult clothes and maybe Yanjun does think he's a child wearing adult's clothes sometimes, watching the older as he struggles to do something or as he gasps in awe seeing something he finds awesome. 

07.

The clothes don't always stay long, taken off immediately as soon as he gets home or as soon as he takes a shower, sometimes by his own but most times by one of his boyfriends. Gently or to the point where the buttons pop off onto the floor- he doesn't have to worry about any of that, he has six other wardrobes to choose on other than his own.

**Author's Note:**

> the fuck did i just write idek but the lesson here, my kids is that we remove what we wear. it's just that zhangjing has millions of expensive clothes to choose from.


End file.
